Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)
Description Synopsis The story begins when Dobby the house elf enters Harry's room from nowhere. He is trying every way to prevent Harry from going back to Hogwarts, like causing Uncle Vernon to put bars on his room window. The next night, Ron, Fred and George are taking their dad's car to rescue him from the Dursleys. They also use Floo powder to transport themselves to Diagon Alley. But when Harry does so, he actually ends up in Knockturn Alley, which Hagrid believes is a dodgy place. Along the way, Harry meets Hermione. First, everyone stops at Flourish and Blotts to buy copies of Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart. Inside, Harry meets Draco... and his father, Lucius Malfoy. At 10:58, as Harry and Ron try to run through the wall to Platform 9 3/4, they instead bump into it, so they decide to take the car instead. Along the way, the car goes crazy and out of control, and ends up all busted by the Whomping Willow. It then drives away by itself into the Dark Forest. As the two enter the castle, they see Filch, then Professor Snape, who tells them that if they were in Slytherin, they would be expelled automatically, until Dumbledore appears to let him know that it is actually for Professor McGonagall to decide. Thinking that Harry and Ron is something seriously wrong, she gives them detention. During the students' second year, they are to pull out mandrakes as they re-pot them. But the real trouble appears when Ron receives a Howler from Mrs. Weasley. Of course, she congratulates Ginny for being sorted into Gryffindor. Then, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lockhart appears as the new teacher. He gives out a quiz (which is cut from the final film), then releases a cage filled with pixies. They fly all over the room, until Hermione casts a spell to make them freeze. As the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams go practice Quidditch, Draco calls Hermione a mudblood. Ron tries to get revenge on him, but the wand backfires at him and he vomits out slugs. So Harry and Hermione take him to Hagrid's, then Harry hears a strange sound while he goes back to his common room. When Ron and Hermione catch up with him, they see a writing on the wall. Also, they see someone who was Petrified -- Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Later in Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall tells everyone about what happened to the Chamber of Secrets. During a Quidditch match, Harry gets chased by a Rogue Bludger. And it's all Dobby. He was trying to keep Harry from trying to get to Hogwarts. While he's in the Hospital Wing with a broken arm, the professors find Colin Creevey, who was also Petrified. The next day, Draco and Harry duel against each other, until a snake appears and Harry starts speaking Parseltongue. Another night, Harry sees Justin Finch-Fletchley and Sir Nicholas both Petrified. He confesses to Professor Dumbledore that he didn't do anything. After Hermione finishes on the Polyjuice Potion, Harry and Ron's job is to get the hairs off of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. As they drink it, Ron and Hermione are about to throw up. So is Harry, but instead, he transforms. Ron comes out, but Hermione doesn't. They only have one hour before they turn back into themselves. Harry and Ron find their way to the Slytherin common room, as both Percy and Draco catch them in the corridors. Recognizing that he finds Vincent and Gregory, Draco tells them about what happened fifty years ago. Harry finds a secret diary in the girls' bathroom. As he writes in it, magic words appear from Tom Riddle. Like a time machine, he takes Harry back in time. Harry then discovers that Hagrid really did open the Chamber of Secrets. Then later, Hermione is the last to be Petrified. So Harry and Ron sneak into the Dark Forest, where Aragog tells them that Hagrid was innocent, as the monster was born in the castle. Harry finds out that the monster is a Basilisk. He and Ron find another writing on the wall, so they take Lockhart with them to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Lockhart tries to kill off Harry's memories, but the wand backfires and Lockhart loses his memories instead. As Harry enters the Chamber, Ginny is laying on the ground unconsciously. Tom Riddle summons the Basilisk, but Harry kills it with a sword and stabs the diary with its sharp tooth. Then Fawkes takes Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart out of the darkness and back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore shows Harry the proof on why he belongs in Gryffindor -- it's the name on the sword. Dobby also receives a sock, and is therefore free from his master, who turns out to be Lucius Malfoy. Near the end of the year, Dumbledore announces that all further exams are canceled. Cast * *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley *Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley *Harry Melling - Dudley Dursley *Richard Harris - Albus Dumbledore *Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *Kenneth Branagh - Gilderoy Lockhart *Miriam Margolyes - Professor Sprout *Sean Biggerstaff - Oliver Wood *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom *Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan *Hugh Mitchell - Colin Creevey *Jamie Waylett - Crabbe *Joshua Herdman - Goyle *Edward Randell - Justin Finch-Fletchley *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley *Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *Julie Walters - Molly Weasley *John Cleese - Nearly Headless Nick *David Bradley - Argus Filch *Gemma Jones - Madame Pomfrey *Robert Hardy - Cornelius Fudge *Julian Glover - Aragog *Shirley Henderson - Moaning Myrtle *Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort - Christian Coulson Release timeline Television broadcast timeline Gallery